Nightmare
by Cain Loasa
Summary: Fiona has nightmare of Marshall Lee's death, and she's willing to do anything to stop it from unfolding. Does one girl have the power to save someone she loves, or will lose him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona could only hold Marshall Lee on her lap as he bleed out all around and onto her skirt.

"Please Marshall, don't die." Fiona pleaded as she put pressure on his wound.

The wound he had received from protecting her.

"Well this is the crumbs, am I right Fiona?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Are you really trying to joke around?" She asked him in shock.

"Death really… isn't that big… of a deal …to me; I don't… want to see… you cry either." Marshall Lee replied through ragged breaths.

He placed his hand on Fiona's cheek and she held it there until Marshall Lee drew his last breath and his hand went limp. She felt hot tears come to her eyes and as they washed down her face she pulled Marshall Lee into her body before placing him on the ground and standing up.

"Good bye Marshall, I'll never forget you." Fiona whispered to his unresponsive body.

Fiona shot up in her bed gasping for air; she rolled out of bed and shook Cake.

"What are you doing up sugar?" Cake asked her.

Fiona didn't respond as she dashed down stair and grabbed the phone. She dialed Marshall Lee's number and waited through ragged breaths for him to pick up. Fiona nearly cried as she heard Marshall Lee's groggy voice.

"What's up Fi." He asked her.

"Marshall, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Of course I'm okay… why?" Marshall asked her.

"I've been having nightmares." Fiona told him.

She sort of expected for him to laugh at her about waking him up in the middle of the night because she was having a nightmare, but what he said surprised her.

"I'll be right over." Marshall Lee told her with seriousness she rarely heard or saw.

Fiona gently put down the phone and she could still see the image of Marshall Lee dead in her lap. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, and when Cake opened it Marshall was standing there in the rain.

"Are you going to invite me in, or do I have to freeze." Marshall Lee asked her.

"Come on in." Cake told him.

Marshall Lee came in and shook his head a little bit to get the water out; the he looked at Fiona who was still in her red night gown.

"What's this nightmare about?" Marshall Lee asked her. "I know it involves me or you wouldn't have rushed me over."

Fiona was about to answer when she watched Marshall Lee take off his shirt and reach behind the couch to produce another one. She was looking at his defined chest and until she heard him snap his fingers.

"Oh, sorry I got distracted." Fiona replied blushing a little.

Marshall Lee just nodded his head as he sat on the couch; Fiona took up the spot beside him and shivered as his fingers gently traced her spine.

"So about this nightmare?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"What?" Fiona asked him and then the nightmare rushed back to her.

She scooted away from Marshall Lee and pulled her knees into her chest as the nightmare replayed in her mind. Fiona was brought back to reality when Marshall touched her arm making her jump slightly. When she looked at Marshall Lee he was just staring at her like her eye would give away the nightmare.

"I died, didn't I?" Marshall Lee asked her.

All Fiona could do was nod her head as Marshall Lee pulled her close to him and sang softly into her ear. As he did this she was pulled back into the past when she started to have feelings for Marshall Lee.

Author's Note: Hey guys, let do a little competition. After reading this short chapter I would like you guys to suggest ideas for the next about how they feel in love. Loasa Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna carefully dropped to the dungeon floor and looked up to where Marshall Lee was waiting.

"It's safe to come down." Fionna told him.

"I'm telling you I should float down first to take any enemies by surprise so you don't get yourself killed making all this noise." Marshall Lee told her as he floated down.

"It's what makes it fun." Fionna replied

The dungeon walls were covered in a thick mixture of goo and moss, but the gray stone floor seemed to be left untouched. They walked through the dungeon until they ran into a hole in the ground where there was nowhere to go around it.

"Get on my back."

Fionna quickly did as she was told and Marshall Lee floated the both of them across the pit. As he was doing so Fionna couldn't help but feel Marshall Lee's chest and back muscle working to both of them comfortable. When they landed Fionna slid off his back and watched him into the hole; when she saw it blood that he spat she got slightly worried.

"You okay Marshall?" Fionna asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry I had just bitten my cheek earlier today." Marshall Lee replied.

Although Fionna nodded Marshall Lee knew she was just going and that she could think of a million things of why there was blood in his mouth. He sighed grabbed her wrist gently and pulled into the shadows, at first Fionna didn't know why he did it. She though he was going to kiss her, which to her surprise didn't sound too bad to her, but then a bunch of skeletons swarmed pass them. When they were gone Fionna turned to Marshall Lee and tried to look him in his eyes, but her previous though was making even that difficult.

"Fionna, you're blushing." Marshall Lee told her. "You look like a tomato."

Fionna hid her face slightly but then she felt Marshall Lee's fingertips under her chin making her shiver.

"You okay, Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Yeah, Yeah it just got a little bit hotter, wouldn't you agree?" Fionna asked him.

"Yeah, I think it has." Marshall Lee agreed even though it was the exact same temperature as when they first came in "If you remove your sweater it might help cool you down."

Fionna nodded as she pulled of the red sweater that Marshall Lee had given her for her 17th birthday and he stowed it into his backpack.

"Quick question, how are you able to carry your ax, that backpack, and me at the same time?" Fionna asked him.

"It easy for me due to my enhanced strength." Marshall Lee replied as he walked out of the shadows.

He looked around before motioning Fionna to follow him as he pulled out his battle ax and she followed the motion by drawing her sword. She followed behind him, watching him as he looked around every corner, and when they got to a straight hallway Marshall Lee looked at her.

"Those holes in the walls are archers, we have to watch each other's backs or we're dead." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna nodded and matched his stride as they side stepped and swung to keep each other from being impaled. When they got to the door Marshall Lee covered Fionna as she squeezed past the door after she got it to open as wide as she could and after she was through Marshall Lee slid through after her and closed the door. To Fionna shock there was an arrow embedded into Marshall Lee's shoulder.

"Oh my glob, I thought I had deflected all the arrows." Fiona told him.

"It's one of the arrows I sustained from blocking you and the door." Marshall Lee replied as he pulled the arrow out.

Fionna nodded her head again but couldn't thinking that Marshall Lee might get killed because of her, but as he looked at her she pushed that thought out of her head.

"What's in this dungeon again?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"An ancient gem that should dispel the fog around the dungeon we were first trying to get into." Fionna replied while grabbing a torch.

"_Should_?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Marshall, I've only heard about the gem, I haven't seen it work for myself." Fionna replied.

"Same old Fi, going off of a hunch." Marshall Lee laughed while dodging her fist.

He wrapped his arm around her and while she was struggling he kissed her on the cheek. As he let go of her Fionna touch her cheek and Marshall Lee laughed as she blushed.

"Come on, Tomato Face, let get this gem." Marshall told her as he took the torch from her.

Fionna fell into step beside him with her sword drawn as they got closer to what Fionna hopped was the last door. When they pushed it open Fionna couldn't believe her eyes. The gem was just there for the taking with nothing guarding it. Fionna ran forward but as she got closer to the gem she heard something go off but she didn't get hit by whatever it was. She looked to the side to Marshall Lee barely holding back the fist of a giant. As she was about to help he turned slightly to her.

"Get the gem." He yelled right before the giant smashed him into the ground with its other fist.

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed as she pocketed the gem and then ran at the giant with her sword drawn.

Suddenly the giant fell backward and Fionna saw that Cake had wrapped herself around the giant's legs.

"Come on sugar, grab Marshall and let get out of here." Cake told her.

Fionna nodded before lifting Marshall to his feet and the three of them ran towards the exit as the giant chased after them. When they got through the entrance Marshall Pushed off of Fionna and painfully drew his battle ax, he raised it above his head, and as the giant got closer he swung in an upward arc cutting the support beams and bringing the exit down on top of the giant.

"Now we can go." Marshall told them before starting in a full off sprint towards Fionna's house.

When they got there Fionna quickly ran upstairs and hid the gem away before jumping into the shower. When she got she smelt cupcakes in the kitchen and when she got there she saw Marshall Lee into pink apron with cupcake batter on his face and clothes.

"What are these for?" Fionna asked him.

"As a thank you for pulling me towards the exit." Marshall Lee replied.

"Marshall, you're the one who kept from being squashed in the first place, so I should be thanking you." Fiona replied as she dipped her finger in the cupcake batter and licked it off her finger.

Marshall dipped his finger in the batter and dabbed some onto Fionna's nose before pulling her in for a hug. Fionna at first would have been grossed out and slightly angered by his embrace before but now she just wanted to stay in his arms.

"I love you Marshall." Fionna told him.

"I love you too, Fi." Marshall replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna looked at Marshall Lee who was probably remembering something, but it wasn't too far in the past.

"Come on, you've been stuck in your house since your fight with Prince Gum for Brains, we should go for a walk." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna looked at Marshall Lee who was looking her straight in the eyes and he gently cupped his hand under her chin.

"After the sun starts to rise." Fionna told him.

"Okay, then you should try to get some sleep." Marshall Lee told her.

"Could you stay here?" Fionna asked him.

Marshall Lee was stunned by her request, but he knew the death of someone you love was something to be taken lightly, so he followed her up into her bedroom. Fionna got into her bed and took one of Marshall Lee's hands as she started to fall asleep. He pulled up his hoodie to keep the sun off of him as best he could, but he knew he could leave Fionna's side right now. After an hour or two Fionna open her eyes slightly and saw that Marshall was trying his best to stay awake, but his eyelids were constantly closing. Fionna shook his shoulder and when he looked at her he looked slightly drunk.

"Come on Marshall, get some sleep." Fionna told him.

Marshall Lee slowly climbed into her bed and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Fionna could easily smell the vanilla on his clothing and she soon felt asleep again. This time when she woke up Marshall Lee was passed out and his arms were still around her waist. She tried to wiggle out but his grip was like iron. After a while Marshall Lee woke up and looked at Fionna, who had wiggled all the way to her breast and then she was stuck.

"You could've just woke me up you know that right?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"I didn't know if you still tired." Fionna replied as she wiggled back up.

Marshall Lee kissed Fionna's lips gently and ran his hand through her hair.

"You know you're going to have to talk Gumdouche sometime some." Marshall Lee told her.

"I'd rather face the Lich." Fionna replied. "He doesn't decide who I can and cannot date!"

"I know you two are on really bad terms right now so I brought him over." Cake told her.

"I told her to, we need all the connections we can get if we are to survive the apocalypse." Marshall Lee told Fionna.

For a while Fionna was hitting Marshall but after 30 minutes she collapsed into his arms exhausted.

"We might as well as be courteous guest, but you owe me Marshall." Fionna told him.

"And I'll pay my debt back in full." Marshall Lee told her.

Fionna blushed from what he said as he led her stairs and by the time they got she was impassive to everything. When she first saw Gumball she wanted to strangle him but then all she did was kiss Marshall Lee on the cheek.

"If that's all you two are going to do while I'm here, then I might as well leave." Gumball told them.

Marshall Lee and Fionna sat opposite of him and Marshall Lee quickly shook his hand.

"We asked you to come here to work out a treaty." Marshall told him.

"What kind of treaty?" Gumball asked them.

"Mutual Survival." Marshall Lee replied.

"Okay so should we work it out right now?" Gumball asked him.

"We are still waiting for some people to come." Fionna replied using the sliver of knowledge Marshall Lee gave to her. "You might as well as get comfortable."


End file.
